


Why Do You Write

by willowoak_walker



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Hamilton after Laurens died, Imported from Tumblr, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Dulce et decorum est por patria mori</i> is Latin, usually translated as 'it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country'. It's on Laurens' gravestone.</p></blockquote>





	Why Do You Write

Like you need it to survive?

I may not live to see our glory,  
(Who tells your story?)  
We’ll never be truly free till those in bondage  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

(He will never be satisfied…)

So this is what it’s like to match wits with some one on your level  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists  
(what the hell is the catch?)  
I’ve learned to manage  
I walk these streets famished

(They say he walks the length of the city)

You and I, Do and die,  
Wait till I sally in with my stallion  
(Tomorrow there’ll be more of us)  
Leads a soldier’s chorus on the other side  
With the first black battalion!

(gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast)

Raise a glass to the four of us!  
(You’re gonna get shot!)  
You’re the closest friend I’ve got  
Swear to G-d you’ll never feel so

Dulce et decorum est-  
est-  
est-  
est-  
Write essays against slavery  
and every day’s a test-  
test-  
rewind-

Before he was your friend he was mine  
(Helpless)  
A civics lesson from a slaver-  
Same rights as you and me!

(the world turned upside-down)

History has its eyes on  
(Who the hell is this kid?)  
Whatchu gonna do?  
Eliza, I have so much work to do

Laurens, would you like it uptown?  
It’s quiet uptown.  
(when’s it gonna get me)

_Dulce et decorum est por patria mori._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Dulce et decorum est por patria mori_ is Latin, usually translated as 'it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country'. It's on Laurens' gravestone.


End file.
